degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gruvias-Mochizou Friendship
Yazzran '('Yazz'y/Kie'ran) is the friendship between Gruvias and Jerzas. Trivia * They both watch Doctor Who, Torchwood, Friends, Skins UK, Orange Is The New Black, Supernatural, Once Upon A Time, Grey's Anatomy, Total Drama and Game Of Thrones. *Yazzy doesn't ship Zaya but Kieran does. *They both hate Blaine Andershit. *They both ship Finchel, Brittana, Quick and Samedes. *They both have an undying love for Camaya and consider Cam Saunders a king. *They're obsessed with anime, ironically Kieran was the first person to reply out of joy when Yazzy announced on wiki that she was gonna start watching. **Kieran also told Yazzy to embrace her Inner Otaku. *Both love Gray on Fairy Tail: Kieran relates to him and Yazzy is in love with him. They also both love Erza: Yazzy considers her a queen and Kieran is in love with her. **Coincidentally, Gray and Erza is a ship of theirs. On another note Yazzy loves their friendship. *On the same day they edited Ari's profile. Kieran edited the nickname section and put down Blaine, seconds after Yazzy edited the intro by saying Blaine was his real name. *The both hate Drew Torres. *Both ship Sammy and Topher like mofos (Yazzy began shipping it because of tumblr to the extent of obsession and her blog made Kieran go down with them) and think Topher and Amy would be 50 shades of ratchet. **Ironically Ash compared the latter to Ami and Ryuji which is another ship for Yazzran. *Neither ship Triles. *Despite being it's HBIC, Yazzy blames her own doing of making an entire Sampher playlist on Kieran xD. *Both ship Novas. *Kieran hopes Yazzy slays chemistry. *They both love Maya Matlin and never stood for the hate and defense of ratchetass Yates or Trates. *On October 5, 2014, Yazzy (along with many other wikians) had screamed, cried and died from laughter at Kieran's conflict with his Fish icon when he commented his frustration about it in all caps xD (Love you Kiery). **Kieran however wasn't impressed. **As of now, Kieran still has the fish icon on his Jerzas account. *Kieran adores Yazzy's conflict with Tophamy. *Gruvia is OTP. Ironically both have them as wiki ships, also Kieran had read Yazzy's comments in Juvia's (or Wendy's) voice while Yazzy pictures Kieran as Gray. **Yazzy is trash for this ship since it's her #1 anime OTP. *Yazzy likes to tease Kieran over his various amount of waifus. *Have lots of alter egos. *Their new usernames were inspired by their ultimate Fairy Tail OTPs. *They often have their twinning moments. Their Ships *Gray/Erza (Fairy Tail) * Eleventh Doctor/Amy (Doctor Who) * Jack/Ianto (Doctor Who/Torchwood) * Sawako/Kazehaya (Kimi ni Todoke) * Kanade/Otonashi (Angel Beats!) * Ami/Ryūji (Toradora!) * Cristina/George (Grey's Anatomy) * Monica/Joey (Friends) * Marisol/Jake (Degrassi) * Sammy/Jasmine (Total Drama) * Ryou/Tomoya (Clannad) * Haruhi/Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Wendy/Jellal (Fairy Tail) File:Erza_x_Gray.jpg Doctor-Who-7 05-Angels-Take-Manhattan-amy-doctor-reading-two-375x210.jpg Jack-Ianto-Picspam-jack-and-ianto-13024022-800-500.jpg Kazehaya-x-Sawako-kazehaya-x-sawako-34286896-500-283.jpg Otonashi-and-Kanade-funkyrach01-16836013-1024-655.jpg Ami x Ryuuji.jpg 822x.jpg Monica x Joey.jpg Jarisol.png JasmineSameyStandUp.png ryou.png izoqwm.png Wendy-Jellal.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving ParcyDriancfan778 Category:Ships involving Alltimekieran Category:Ships involving Jerzas Category:Ships involving Gruvias